


One Sensual Storm

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rain, Showers, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is finally excited to have the house all to himself until a terrible thunderstorm dampens his plans. And to top it all off, he's now stuck with the one and only Pacifica Northwest, who just wants to get away from her snobby parents. But what happens when one unexpected moment between the both of them changes everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sensual Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Gravity Falls" and it's characters. Gravity Falls and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and it's creator, Alex Hirsch. Just a little notice, Dipper and Pacifica are 18 in this.

It was so much as a rainy night outside of the Mystery Shack.

The entire store had been closed for the night, which was good considering how bad it was about to rain from here. This wasn't just any ordinary wash-out. It was definitely gonna be tonight and all day as well. In fact, a flash flood warning had been brought out for the entire town of Gravity Falls. Luckily, the rest of the residents had to act fast, buying out thousands of sand-bags in hopes of being flooded less. Everyone thought it was another cruel act by Lil' Gideon, but deep down, it was Mother Nature responsible for these thunderstorms happening.

Luckily for Dipper Pines, he didn't seem to be effected by them one bit.

And it was a good thing too since he finally had the entire Mystery Shack to himself. Grunkle Stan had to leave out on a business trip with Soos, and Mabel was at a friend's house for a sleepover, namely Grenda and Candy. Waddles was with Mabel too, concerning that Dipper didn't wanna take care of a pig all by himself. As luck would have it for Dippy, both Waddles and Mabel were always stuck together. Never left each other's side all these years, and never will.

With Gruncle Stan, Soos, Mabel, Waddles and ex-crush Wendy gone, it was Dipper Time. What was Dipper Time, you ask?

It was very simple. Dipper gathered all the crunchy snacks into one big giant bowl. Whatever you name it, whether it was Fritos, Flaming Hot Cheetos, Nacho Cheese Doritos, Tostitos, or Rold-Gold Pretzels it was a cheesy crunchy paradise. He then tossed them into a bowl, making it into a huge party mix for Dipper. Not to mention taking one of those big gulp drink cups and filling them with every soft drink known to man. It was all created into one big super drink, filled with Pepsi, Coca-Cola, RC, and especially Jolt Cola. That was enough caffeine to put a horse to sleep for good.

With his bowl of snacks and a huge-ass drink in hand, Dipper Time was nearly complete. After kicking back in the chair, he needed the one thing that would make his day:

The remote control.

"Okay, I've got my snacks, I've got my drink, and now I've got my remote control!" Dipper exclaimed, holding a remote in his hand. "Therefore, let Dipper Time start... NOW!"

With a click of the button, he turned on the TV.

The show was turned in to a detective show, which Dipper liked. The show was called _Adventures Of The Yardy Boys_. It was a story about two teenagers named Blake and Noah, who liked to solve crimes at night while being high-schoolers by day. Sure it was a show in the 80's, but that's what Dipper liked about it. What became old in the past suddenly became new in the future.

The episode Dipper was watching was about the Yardy Boys solving a crime down at the milkshake shop. Apparently, the owner had been killed by a knife overnight while he was closing the store. And it was unseen, making the crime a bit impossible to solve. So far, Dipper was on his seat, munching away on a combination of pretzels and tortilla chips, when he was about to find out who killed the malt shop owner.

 _"I think I might have known who our culprit is!"_ Blake said to Noah.

_"Do tell, Blake..." Noah said with interest._

_"It was apparent that a brown hairstring had fallen right where Mr. Landry was murdered in the scene,"_ Blake explained the case clearly, _"Apparently, the killer must've mistakenly left his/her hairs on the floor. After doing a little DNA test alongside the hidden fingerprints marked in the handle of the knife, I've now figured out who the killer is!"_

 _"Tell me, already!"_ Noah begged to him.

"Yeah, what he said!" Dipper shouted. "Don't tease me any longer!"

"It was-"

However, before Blake could reply, it was cut off by 'Breaking News' alert on the TV screen!

"Oh, come on now!" Dipper whined.

 _"Hi, this is Daniel Daycakes here for a breaking news update."_ The reporter replied.

"Yeah, I'm not interested." Dipper scowled as he turned off the TV, not even bothering to see what's happening on the news.

The just turned 18-year old was pissed off. There he was, trying to find out who the killer was until the stupid 'breaking news' signal appeared out of nowhere, ruining Dipper Time for Dipper himself.

"Well, this is just perfect," Dipper sighed. "Now I won't know who murdered the malt shop owner. I wonder where the next ball of lightning would strike next...?"

Suddenly, Dipper was cut off by the sound of a doorbell. Just who would be crazy and insane to travel in a torrential downpour such as this?

"Who could possibly come at this hour?" Dipper raised an eyebrow as he got out of his seat and headed straight for the door.

And when he opened it up, he saw a mysterious figure with a black raincoat stand right before him.

Dipper didn't know if he was either scared or wanted to greet whoever was inside the hood in.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" Dipper bravely asked the figure.

"Letting me in would be a good choice."

Dipper was surprised who that female voice was. That's when the figure lifted her hood up...

...

...

...

...and revealed to be Pacifica Northwest.

"Pacifica?" Dipper replied.

"The one and only, I guess." The blonde smirked.

"What were you thinking having to travel here in this rain?" Dipper asked her again.

"My parents made me obey to that godawful bell again," Pacifica stated. "I got so tired of their crap that I just wanted to get away from them for a while. So I did what no other Northwest would do in this time of need."

"Which was?" Dipper shrugged.

With a sly smirk, Pacifica gave him the only answer he'd never expect:

"Sneak out."

"Wow, looks like you are the worst after all," Dipper smirked. "In a pretty good way."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You should come in," Dipper said, offering her to come inside. "The rain's gonna get bad from here."

Obliging his request, Pacifica entered the warm atmosphere that was the Mystery Shack. She had to admit that it was very warm, nice and comfortable compared to her place down at Northwest Mansion. Sure it had an old house feel to it, but that's what made it so snug and warm. Shaking herself just to dry herself up, Pacifica put her black raincoat down at the coat rack, getting herself comfortable.

Dipper suddenly realized the funky smell that was coming from her. Luckily, that was the smell of mud, which gave Dipper a huge idea.

"You know, you're free to use our shower if you want." Dipper replied.

"I guess you've noticed the bog smell, huh?" Pacifica replied also.

"I got a strong sense of smell for sure." Dipper chuckled.

"Luckily for you, I came here just to take a shower." Pacifica said as she took her purple coat off. "It's too bad my clothes are wet and damp."

"No problem," Dipper replied. "You can always borrow Mabel's clothes from her closet. She wouldn't mind."

"Oh, thank you so much." She sighed.

"It's what I do." Dipper shrugged.

With her purple coat off, Pacifica made her way upstairs to the nearest bathroom, just to take a load off and step into their nice shower. With the blonde taken care of, Dipper managed to get back to his seat to find out if his show came back on.

He pressed the remote trigger, only to find the 'Technical Difficulties' signal show up on the screen.

"Oh, come on!" Dipper whined. "I can't believe this crap! When did life get so unfair all of a sudden?"

To anger him more, Dipper threw the remote control away in disgust and crossed his arms. And he had every single right to blame it on the weather for ruining Dipper Time for him.

Knowing that this was a battle he couldn't win, Dipper decided to give up right away.

"Uh, I give up!" Dipper whined again. "I'm just gonna go eat in the room until the whole damn storm blows over!"

Stressing out a little, the youngster grabbed his bowl of homemade party mix full of chips and headed upstairs. But as soon as he headed for his room, he could hear Pacifica sing in the shower.

Dipper immediately stopped in his tracks and followed the voice closely to the bathroom door. The song Pacifica was peacefully singing happened to be a good country tune from the 70's, even though it had a bit of a jazzy feel to it. Pacifica would pretty much be the last person to sing a country tune like this since she was a full-time listener of pop music, but this song actually soothed her spirits away.

Right now, he could hear Pacifica's voice soothe Dipper's ears:

_"Don't know when/I've been so bluuuuue/Don't know what's/Come over yooooooou/You've found someone neeeeew/And don't it make my brown eyes bluuuue..."_

He recognized that song as "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue" by Crystal Gayle. Although Dipper had heard the song before (he didn't like it), he must admit that Pacifica's version was way better than the original version any day of the week. The longer she sang, the closer Dipper wanted to get to that voice. Hopefully, he wouldn't get to close to the fact that he would catch Pacifica naked in the shower.

As he took in a peak inside the bathroom door...

...

...

...he had seen Pacifica wet and naked.

"Oh, wow..." Dipper said, blushing like a lightbulb.

He would usually run like hell at a sight like this, but strangely, he decided to stay.

He just couldn't help but stare at a marvelous sight like Pacifica. Through the years, Dipper had seen Pacifica grown from a young girl to a grown woman. Seeing her like this, puberty had treated her very well as over the years, she had developed the body of a full grown woman. Dipper was left breathless by her bare beauty, flaunting it all out for him to see.

Her chest had now suddenly turned ample, measuring very well at a 36E chest. She even possessed a skinny waist, showing no ounce of cellulite or fat whatsoever since Pacifica had been getting into a healthier lifestyle as of late. And her hips looked so much gorgeous, reaching out at a captivating 36 inches. Plus, Dipper had forgot to mention how well shaven she was between her legs. To put it simply like this, Pacifica had transformed from a mean young lady to a busty blonde bombshell. And it was driving Dipper crazy for a guy 18 years his age.

The way that the water was dripping down from her breasts and her glorious skin made Dipper stiff as a rock. He felt something bulging around his shorts of his, as if they were looking to break out of his fabric. Heck, Dipper even had the sudden urge to touch himself. He was tugging at his crotch so hard, imagining that he was getting off to her. Especially when she bent down to show him her shapely rear, Dipper kept on tugging and tugging until finally, it broke him.

"Oh crap, I can't take this anymore..." Dipper thought as his urges got to him.

Suddenly, Dipper had left undetected to his bedroom that he and Mabel shared. Just to see no one looking, he shut the door behind him.

_**Several minutes later...** _

Pacifica had stepped out of the shower, feeling all dry and refreshed. She was wrapped in a purple towel while she took the time to blowdry and brush her perfect long blonde hair. There was no way she was stepping out of the bathroom with wet hair. That's why Pacifica decided to take her time by making her hair as fluffy and beautiful before. Whipping her hair beautifully, Pacifica finally stepped out of the bathroom, sighing in perfect relief.

"Ahhh, I'm glad I got that out of my system..." Pacifica replied. "I wish I had a better towel to wrap myself in. Mabel's towel is too fucking small for me to even breathe a little."

While Pacifica tried to adjust her towel a little, he heard strange sounds coming from Dipper and Mabel's bedroom.

It nearly sounded like a fapping noise.

It also sounded like someone was hammering something through a wall. Or maybe it sounded like someone walking through the steps, trying to get their hands on Pacifica like a creepy stalker, but it wasn't that either. What was really going on that bedroom that even Pacifica couldn't explain.

"What the hell is that noise?" She mumbled.

Trying to make sure, Pacifica opened the bedroom door...

...

...

...

...and saw Dipper's shorts down between his legs!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Both Dipper and Pacifica screamed.

In response, Dipper fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud, while Pacifica looked in horrified shock. She was left speechless when Dipper had immediately got back up to his feet.

But when he looked back to Pacifica however, he was blushing all through his face. He couldn't believe his eyes when Pacifica saw him do the unthinkable. Yet he couldn't help but be turned on by Pacifica's newly hot 18-year old body. Now he didn't know how she would respond to him being caught like this.

Still shocked to the bone, Pacifica managed to utter something through her lips:

"W-w-we're you... we're y-y-you masturbating?!"

Dipper didn't know how to respond to Pacifica's masturbation question.

He was still frozen in place, shaking down from his knees. Dipper was probably scared that if he told her yes, than Pacifica would definitely beat the holy shit out of him. Just to prevent a Northwest beatdown from occurring, Dipper managed to tell her the truth.

"Um, it's not what you really think!" Dipper chuckled nervously. "I was trying to see if I had ticks, that's all! Nothing out of the ordinary to see here!"

Pacifica didn't believe in Dipper's bull-shit story.

So the only she did was shove Dipper to a wall. After he regained consciousness from the impact, Pacifica came up to him and started poking at him. **  
**

"You really think I believe that crap?" Pacifica said to him in a threatening mood. "I know what you were doing! You were getting yourself off from thinking about me! Don't fool me, Dipper! I know you were looking at me from the shower, don't even try to admit it!"

 _"Oh fuck, how did she know I was even there?!"_ Dipper thought in fear.

"Well, are you gonna answer, or I have to answer for you?!" Pacifica said with her hands between her shapely hips.

"I swear I never looked at you, honest!" Dipper cried out.

Knowing that was a lie, Pacifica took her right hand and clawed Dipper right in the shoulder.

"Ack!" Dipper yelped in pain.

"You have got to be the most sickest human being I have ever met, Dipper Pines!" Pacifica exclaimed in disgust. "Northwests like us don't let anyone get off scot-free! So now, it looks like I'm gonna have to teach sick perverts like you a lesson!"

There was no way out of here for Dipper to escape. Feeling the cold hard truth, he had no choice but to accept the consequences.

"I know what you mean," Dipper groaned as he closed his eyes. "Do what you must and get it over with."

Pacifica wanted to beat every inch of Dipper's life until he couldn't walk anymore. She would beat him up so bad, he could need life support just to keep his whole body alive. In fact, she wanted to beat him up so bad, Dipper couldn't even remember who he is, let alone who he was.

With her whole hands placed on Dipper's shoulders, Pacifica got closer...

...

...

...

...

...and kissed him.

Suddenly, Dipper's eyes immediately popped open from this reaction. Her whole bubblegum-scented lips was wrapped around his in one breathtaking moment. The longer that kiss lasted, the faster Dipper's brain cells was losing from this pressure. The kiss felt a lot more tender than it was passionate. And as much as Dipper wanted to get away from this, he didn't. In fact, he actually liked it!

Pacifica then broke off the kiss and gave him a very sly, sexy smirk. Dipper was at a loss for words.

"Y-you... y-y-you didn't kill me," Dipper stuttered. "Why?"

"Oh Dipper," Pacifica said with a sweet smile. "If you wanted to see me shower, you could've asked..."

Hearing this, Dipper let out a huge blush.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." She giggled. "The truth is, I have a confession to make myself."

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"When I was taking my shower, I was actually thinking about you the whole time..." Pacifica said in a sensual voice.

"You... you were?" Dipper replied, losing his voice a little bit.

"I was," Pacifica whispered, getting very closer to Dipper. "I'd always dream at you at night naked. I wish you'd always fuck me with your long, hard cock... the way it would glisten when I would suck on it hard... and the way you would keep fucking my ass until every ounce of cum you have is right inside me. I want you, Dipper Pines..."

Somehow, Pacifica's dirty talk not also sent Dipper's heartbeats skyrocketing, but he felt his so called 'Big Dipper' erecting firmly, throbbing and glistening out of control. The 18-year old could not keep his breathing intact.

Before Dipper could talk, Pacifica laid another kiss on him. But this time, it had a lot more passion and intrigue than ever, especially when she managed to inject her tongue deep inside her mouth. It wasn't that long before Dipper fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms all around her in a soothing way. Just to counter her kiss, Dipper managed to slip in his tongue as well. This resulted in a total french kiss war. So far, Pacifica managed to dominate him half-way, but Dipper managed to swim all around those teeth and gums, resulting in a passionate moan from Pacifica herself.

Throughout the kiss, Dipper managed to take his favorite red shirt off, revealing some surprising killer cut six-pack abs. Pacifica was pretty impressed of how well-built Dipper was for a guy 18 years his age. Just to tease him, Pacifica managed to tastefully lick down his abdomen and all the way to his so-called 'Big Dipper'.

She was captivated by its size. It stood out at a remarkable ten inches, which was nearly almost the size of Pacifica's head. Oh, how Pacifica often dreamed of this moment. Her lips were urging to suck that freakishly-hard throbbing cock of his. Her urges couldn't contain it any longer.

With her hand gripping through his erection, Pacifica sent her mouth charging hard inside him. To her amazement, Dipper tasted phenomenal. As if Pacifica was tasting some sort of white chocolate around her mouth. The longer he kept that wet hot schlong in her mouth, the faster her insides would melt. She then bobbed up and down, taking in that everlasting taste through her lips repeatedly. Pacifica then managed to make him moan by tickling the base of his cock with her tongue. That definitely got him surprised.

"Unnnnhhh..." Dipper moaned.

The youngster bit his tongue very hard, trying to breathe in the pressure coming in between his lower legs. When Pacifica started stroking him with her hand hard, Dipper spasmed a bit. He spasmed so much that he had to cling on to the walls, just to keep it together. To make him spasm again, Pacifica used her well-manicured hand to massage his big ballsack. She even took the time to lick him as well, just to make Dipper ticklish. Of course, he wasn't laughing though, but it safisfied his wet cock even more. All of the sucking, licking and stroking took him over the brink. But Pacifica didn't want to make him cum yet. Not unless she wanted him too.

So she got up on her knees, and kissed him once more.

Then Pacifica backed away for a bit and went right to Dipper's bed. Turning back to him, she decided to play the seductive role to him.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this, stud..." She smirked.

With her hands around the towel, she unwrapped the towel, falling down to her long luscious legs. Dipper was in amazement yet again, staring at Pacifica's bodacious, stacked body. He was once again, a loss for words. Not even the centerfolds Dipper would look at in porn magazines had a body that compared to hers. She definitely had the dream body that Dipper ever wanted. She then sat down on the bed and teased him by spreading those long legs of hers.

Sly as she got, Pacifica gestured him to come over here with her finger. Following her commands, Dipper managed to wrap his head around her legs, and stared down at her precious shaved womanhood. The youngster felt his mouth water with hunger and excitement. Dipper often wondered what Pacifica would taste like from here.

Dipper sent his tongue straight into her clit, teasing her with several mini-licks. To his enjoyment, Pacifica tasted phenomenal like liquid sugar. He never imagined her womanhood would have such a lemon-flavor. And Dipper knew how much he loved his lemons, especially if it was lemonade. Tasting lemonade was just like tasting her delicious sugar walls. Dipper never wanted this to stop. He wanted to keep going. With his tongue still jammed around her pink walls, Dipper managed to jam two fingers into both of her holes, making Pacifica spasm.

"Ohhh, Dipper!" Pacifica moaned loudly.

Dipper kept a steady pace going. At first, his fingers cave in there nice and slow, but as time passed, he charged in those fingers fast enough for Pacifica to yelp once more. With those fingers jammed in nice and tight, Dipper went back on tasting her at the same time. His tongue even managed to penetrate that wet clit back and forth like he was actually fucking it nice and hard. The youngster started circling around her, once again making her scream his name more. Pacifica often wondered if Dipper's tongue was this long. Either way, the way he was pleasing her pussy with it was satisfying.

Several licks later, Pacifica officially lost it from here.

"DIPPER, I'M GONNA-!" She shouted.

With one last slurp, Pacifica squirted at Dipper's face with a fist full of love juices. Each one satisfying and sugary than the next. With that big tongue of his, he managed to clean up the rest of her cum that was dripping around her leg. To Dipper, it was a very sticky feeling, especially when some of her juices got a little sticky from his face.

Separating from her already juice clit, Dipper looked up at Pacifica who was pacing with each breath.

"Dipper, that was amazing..." Pacifica sighed.

"Thanks," Dipper smirked. "Not as amazing as this is, though..."

Smirking for the hell of it, Dipper managed to keep Pacifica's long legs spread. Dipper managed to go on top of her, carefully placing his throbbing manhood around her groin.

"You ready?" Dipper whispered.

"Please," Pacifica whispered back. "Please give it to me..."

Getting her approval, Dipper shoved his entire ten inches inside her, breaking out a moan from her. Dipper than gyrated his hips nicely, thrusting onto her wet walls in perfect motion. His grunts nearly sounded as if he was hurting, but suddenly, Dipper felt no pain. Pacifica was the one feeling the pain instead, but it was worth the pain she was getting from all of Dipper's thrusting. Dipper went in deeper and deeper, bringing in more melodious moans and squeals coming from Pacifica. He plugged her in so deep, that the base of his cock was this close enough to reaching her womb.

While he kept on fucking her hard and nice, Dipper managed to give in quite a squeeze to her large breasts. It was like squeezing into a melon, or like a big water balloon. He grabbed on it hard, and gave her an arousing lick around the nipple. Dipper flicked his tongue up and down, into circles and even slurp just to make those babies erect and hard. He managed to go to work on both of her breasts, which actually aroused Pacifica even more. Although she didn't know what was more arousing, Dipper's hard thrusting or Dipper's tongue when he was wetting her breasts up? Either way, she was clamming for more.

After Dipper eased down on the thrusting, he managed to turn himself over. With Dipper laying down on the bottom, Pacifica decided to go up top. Whatever she had planned for Dipper, Pacifica would make sure this would be ride of her life.

Squatting down on all ten inches of throbbing manmeat, Pacifica let out a tight hiss before calming herself down. With Dipper's cock wrapped inside her, Pacifica started gyrating nicely, traveling repeatedly through her colon. Just to keep her from tipping over to the side, Dipper's hands got a good hold of Pacifica's rear, squeezing them tightly. Dipper smirked as a result. He had never knew that Pacifica had become such a PAWG growing up. Which means that her big white badonkdonk was definitely enough to stuff Dipper's junk in her trunk.

After doing a little bump and grind, Pacifica decided to go for a twerking technique, popping her big white booty on his groin. Dipper grunted hard, having the weight of Pacifica's hips crash down on his balls. By then, all of her furious bouncing made Dipper's throbbing cock turn red very easily, signaling that his pre-cum had already leaked from this thrusting. Dipper kept the ride going by pumping Pacifica's rump faster, which made her shake, rattle and roll a bit. What made her enjoy this ride much more was that Dipper got a good look at Pacifica's ample breasts juggling up and down. The way they flopped like a jackhammer definitely made his day for sure.

She then eased down on the bump and grinding, just to give Dipper a little bit of rest. However, Pacifica wasn't resting one bit. She wanted to keep going until they couldn't keep on going anymore.

So to catch his interest, Pacifica laid down on all fours, while smacking her own ass just to tease him.

"So Dippy," Pacifica smirked. "Wanna fuck this ass hard like a dog...?"

"Oh god help me, I want to..." Dipper said, panting like a hungry wolf.

Dipper had that obsessive appetite once again. He couldn't wait to give it to her more.

So he got back up and positioned his manhood right up through her chute instead of her clit. He managed to shove it in there nice and slow without any problem at all. And then, he shoved himself in her some more, creating a quick and steady pace. This hurt Pacifica way even more when shoved up her chute, but regardless, she wanted to feel every inch inside her until Dipper broke. Dipper stepped his pace up as he thrusted faster which once again brought up more loud moans and grunts coming from both Pacifica and Dipper. He pressed on faster and faster until Pacifica's entire ass had gotten red from the total fucking.

However, all of that thrusting took his toll on Dipper. He felt something so vibrating and earth-shaking, he was coming this close to blowing up inside her. Pacifica was still going through the pain, forming tears and fighting through like a champion. She knew what was coming, and she was prepared for it. The explosion was about to become more violent and dangerous, way louder than the thunderstorm they hardly forgot outside. All of the sweat that they formed from their bodies proved Dipper in the long run as he pressed faster and faster through Pacifica's chute, just to reach that final climax that he so desperately needed.

And he finally broke.

"I'm gonna cum..." Dipper moaned before shouting. "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!"

With one final thrust, Pacifica had let out a very loud shout from the roof:

_"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DIPPERRRRRRRRRR!"_

Pacifica had clenched the bedsheets harder as she felt every stream of cum shoot right inside her like a baster. Dipper moaned through several times, shooting his targets deep inside her rump successfully. Pacifica was the most satisfied out of the two, feeling his wet stickiness flow through her chute like a waterfall. Never once had she felt all of this well-worthy pain and pleasure in her entire life. And both of them had felt it for the first time.

Dipper had finally wore himself out so much that he collapsed into his bed, trying to breathe in from the amazing sex he had with Pacifica. On the other hand, Pacifica was also so beat that she laid on top of Dipper backwards, just to catch her breath as well. They never knew how amazing it felt.

30 minutes had passed and so far, the rain seemed to finally lighten up a little. It was still storming, but at least it calmed down for now.

Pacifica managed to snuggle up beside Dipper, sighing her heart out from this sexual turmoil. Knowing that Dipper was still awake, Pacifica looked up to him and smiled.

"Mmmmmm, you were such an animal for sure..." She smirked.

"Totally," Dipper nodded. "And to think I still lived to see it."

"You definitely did." Pacifica nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I'm so glad this terrible thunderstorm happened, otherwise I wouldn't have the best first time I've ever had." Dipper chuckled.

"Same here too," Pacifica nodded again. "I might have to sneak out of my parents' mansion once in a while."

"I'll definitely sleep to that logic." Dipper replied, right before sharing one passionate kiss with his blonde lover.

And then, they continued to sleep all through the night.

Right now, Pacifica's parents must be worried about her daughter missing out of nowhere, but Pacifica didn't care as long as she continued to defy them every which way she could. For Dipper, he managed to look down at his beautiful angel with a smile on the one hand and a sense of pride on the other. With her hand wrapped around Pacifica like a trophy, Dipper looked up with a relaxed expression on his face, and sighed out these words to himself:

_"Well, looks like Dipper Time was a success after all..."_


End file.
